The Angel Without Wings
by kokoro.cross
Summary: Do Angels Need to Have Wings To Be Angels? Sometimes, The 10th Generation Vongola Guardians Thought Of That...But Othertimes, They Think That Sawada Tsunayoshi Was An Angel without wings.. A Series Of One Shots about the Guardians and Tsuna. (Sorry if i suck at writting summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Angelo Cielo

Summary :Do Angels have to have wings to be an angel? Sometimes the 10th generation Vongola Guardians wonders. but sometimes, Sawada Tsunayoshi was an angel without wings.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I do, Many things would change.

**~Chapter One~**

**P.O.V:Gokudera Hayato**

Ever Since the first day Gokudera Hayato Meet Sawada Tsunayoshi, One Word Lingered At His Mind: _Angel_

Sometimes, He Thinks that Tsunayoshi was an UMA..But that couldn't be that.

There was something in Sawada Tsunayoshi that wasn't Quite understandable.

There would be times that Gokudera would find himself studying Him…He would be confused at first, then he would deny everything, then he would punish himself for even thinking about _**that**_.

But nevertheless, Gokudera would be confused.

Even if Ten Long Years had passed, Gokudera was still confused Why.

It was around afternoon when _**that**_ happened.

As his Right-Hand Man, Gokudera was to accompany Primo** To A Meeting with the Silvera Family.

A Report came in and Primo was Angry. He would rephrase himself, Angry was maybe the understatement of the year.

Primo was _**Furious.**_

Why?

Because The Silvera Family did something unacceptable.

Child Trafficking was a Definite NO.

But—in Gokudera's Own Words—The Silvera Family was as Dumb as sh*t.-Pardon His French.

So Primo wasted no other second, he dint gave a damn If He was intruding.

He dint gave a damn that he was trespassing.

He Don't give a flying fu*k that he was currently in the enemies territory…alley be damned. They crossed the line with this.

Gokudera remembered Primo Telling him this before entering the Silvera families hideout.

"_Hayato,No Matter what happens, Behave."_

Primo had been strangely calm during this..But Gokudera know better. Calmness was a first sign that Primo was Angry…or Furious. (Gokudera speaks from experience…the rest had agreed on this)

So they went in.

Gokudera Had almost. _Almost. _Forgot Primo's warning before they went inside.

The Boss of the Silvera Family even have a _nerve_ to be rude!

The _NERVE_. (By Now, Gokudera even considered killing the Boss of the Silvera family after this..maybe Baseball-freak and Lawn-head would be glad to help him)

"So? Is that even a crime? This is the mafia..we do whatever we want." The Boss of the Silvera family said, Grinning.

But Primo keep his composure and said,

"…But. You must have forgotten what we have agreed on? That you must never do that."

"You may be the Vongola Decimo, but your still a kid. You don't know the game long enough.

You know what? Im sick and tired of always following your rules! I break our alliance!" the Boss of the Silvera Family Yelled, as he grabbed a 9MM that was on the table. He aimed it the gun at Primo, with a large grin.

"Now Get out of my sight…_Brat_"

Gokudera was about to lose it when the Primo was still-oddly-calm.

"I See..that's good then." Primo said, narrowing his eyes. Gokudera swore he saw orange.

"What?! Dint you hear what I sa-"

Before He could finish his sentence, It only took Five Seconds to bring the Boss of the Silvera Family down.-Gokudera Counted.

The Boss Struggled, and yelled to release him.

But Primo didn't, Gokudera Realized that he was over with their "Talk"

Primo Grabbed his right arm and twisted it hard. The Boss Gave a scream.

"You Know Alfredo, I was glad that I you cancelled our alliance…because if you dint, Kyoya and Mukuro would find away to…ah, _convince_ you."Primo said, smiling a little. But the smile faded as it came.

"How many times have I told you? Child Trafficking is a No. But did you even listen?..." Primo continued.

"But still, you are Guilty for the crime of Child trafficking…Oh, Hello Bermuda, Here to pick him up?" Primo said looking at an empty corner.

The Empty corner became not empty when a blackhole appeared out of nowhere and Bermuda Appeared with all his glory.

Sometimes, Primo's Hyper Intention is scary. Gokudera Thought.

Bermuda said nothing, but he nodded.

The Boss of the Silvera family gave a frightened Glance to Primo.

But Primo shook his head, and gave a small—but beautiful sad smile.

"I Have told you…" Primo whispered.

Chains appeared and dragged The Boss to the blackhole. Gokudera heard a final scream before nothing.

Primo shake his head. "He shouldn't have done it…"

"Well his an idiot. And idiot's never learn. Forget about it primo."

"Hayato! Language!" Primo Scolded.

"Hey Hayato! Let's get some Gelatto! All that time in boss mode is exhausting!" Primo said smiling.

Gokudera chuckled "Reborn wouldn't like that."

"Shush! He'll not know!"

"..Okay then."

"Come Lets go! My treat!" Primo said,Running out of the Hideout like a little child.

I Smiled,As I Followed him.

…Yes…Sawada Tsunayoshi was an angel without wings.

~End of Chapter one~

**A/N: Should I continue writing this?**

**Nee! Mina-san! Please review and tell me if I should!**

**PRIMO***-Sawada Tsunayoshi became **_**Neo**_** Vongola Primo when the series ended.**

**Review and ill give you cake and cookies!**

**With Love,Hugs,And Cookies,**

**Kokoro**

**WORDS:882**


	2. AN (The Real One) Hahahaha

AUTHORS RANTS CORNER:

Sorry this is not a chapter.

Thanks Sah for telling me that! (I really owe you one)

Anyways, the reason why I named it Angelo Cielo is because when I got the idea, I imagined Tsuna like that, an angel without wings. That's why I named it Angelo Cielo.

But To Clear things up, I change the name into the angel without wings.

I would like to apologies to the author who may be offended. And also to the fans.

And I would like to thank to those who were kind enough to post a review!

I really owe you guys one!

If your confused why Tsuna is called primo; Remember, Reborn changed it into neo vongola primo because tsuna doesn't want to be decimo…so I figured that gokudera would also change..hahaha

(Thanks for the suggestions. And I got into a little trouble in how to upload this.. OAO)

Sorry if its too long.

Katsume.


End file.
